


Invisible threads are the strongest ties

by oddlyfamiliar



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Boss/Employee Relationship, Cunnilingus, Episode: S01E09 Blood Bonds, Episode: s01e08 Hostile Takeover, F/M, Fingerfucking, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Idiots in Love, Mutual Pining, Romance, Sparring, Telepathy, set after 1x09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8217613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddlyfamiliar/pseuds/oddlyfamiliar
Summary: After Alex discovers that J’onn can read her mind, she starts to act strangely around him. Once J’onn has been traded back for Astra and Kara has discovered his true identity, he has time to find out what’s bothering her.
It’s not what he expected.

  (Set immediately after 1x09, based on the conversation in 1x08 where J’onn reveals to Alex that he can read minds)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have all the love in the world for [Tiara_of_Sapphires](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiara_of_Sapphires/pseuds/Tiara_of_Sapphires), who read through this for me, although any remaining mistakes are all my own.
> 
> Invisible threads are the strongest ties - Friedrich Nietzsche

After everything has had time to settle, after he’s been traded back for Astra, and Kara has found out about his real identity, J’onn can tell that there’s still something on Alex’s mind. She keeps glancing at him; nervous, furtive looks that she tries, unsuccessfully, to prevent him from seeing.

But he’s spent the last two years perfecting the ability to watch over her without her realizing, so she can’t hide from him.

He’s lost as to what the looks mean though. He tries not to read her mind whenever possible. Sometimes he can’t help it; her emotions can be so strong that he can’t help but skim the surface of them, but he desperately tries not to actively read her thoughts. He wants to give her at least _some_ element of privacy. He can feel that she’s on edge about something though. There’s a tinge of embarrassment and nervousness, and he can tell that it relates to him in some way, he just doesn’t know _how_. 

J’onn decides to tackle things the same way he’s always tackled any issues with Alex. By offering to spar with her until she eventually breaks and tells him what’s wrong. It’s a strategy that’s had a 100% success rate so far, so he heads out of his office to track her down. It’s late and almost everyone else has left already, but he knows she’ll still be around.

“Hey,” he says quietly as he walks into the lab, trying not to startle her too much. She barely flinches though, obviously already aware of his presence before he’d announced himself, and he can’t help but feel proud of her constantly improving skills.

Alex glances up from the microscope she’s leaning over and instantly smiles at him before he sees a flash of nervousness in her eyes. “Hey, did you need me for something?”

“I wondered if you wanted to spar?” J’onn says, crossing his arms across his chest and watching her closely. He catches the dip in her gaze as she briefly glances at his arms, but she quickly looks back at his face and he’s not sure what that means.

There’s a slight hesitation from her before she subconsciously licks her lips and nods. “Sure, I just need a few minutes to finish up in here. I’ll meet you in the training room in ten minutes?”

J’onn nods his head at her and walks out, heading towards the training room. He doesn’t bother changing his clothes; they usually train in their DEO uniforms, given that they’re more likely to be wearing them in real situations, but he does deposit his weapons into his locker. He certainly won’t be needing them for the next hour or so. He briefly warms up, mostly just to pass the time, before the doors open suddenly and Alex walks in. J’onn notes that she hasn’t changed either, but she’s also removed her weapons. 

“Were you wanting to go through anything in particular, or are we freestyling?” Alex says, avoiding his gaze for a few seconds before he sees her steel herself and look directly at him.

“Why don’t we start with freestyle and see where we end up?” J’onn offers. That way she won’t be too focused on her moves and he might be able to get her to open up.

Alex just nods at him before she climbs the steps and joins him on the raised platform in the center of the room, then starts circling around it. He moves in counterpoint to her, prowling around to the right before stepping further into the center and forcing Alex to make a move. She does it quickly, and he has another flash of pride burst through his chest at how fearless she is, before he has to focus and step back out of the reach of her punch. It was a feint though, and he has to jump quickly into the air to avoid her leg as she drops down and sweeps it out in an arc, intending on knocking him to the ground.

J’onn recovers quickly and steps in close towards Alex as soon as she leaps back up, immediately inside her range, and he grabs her arm and readies himself to flip her onto her back. He makes sure to rein in his strength; he doesn’t want to actually hurt her, but he knows that she’s a lot stronger than she looks, so he doesn’t worry about being too soft on her either. Except he may have been celebrating that victory a little early, because Alex turns his move around on him and uses his grip to propel herself off the ground, swinging herself around his body and wrapping her legs around his waist. She’s straddling his back now, his own arm twisted up around his neck and putting pressure on his windpipe. 

He feels a burst of intense emotion from Alex, one he can’t quite identify but that leaves him feeling on edge, as though he can feel his skin tingling. He quickly drops his shoulder low and flings her towards the ground, twisting himself around so that he can keep her there. He uses the grip on her arm to pin it above her head, and before she can recover, he straddles her thighs and grabs her other arm and presses it gently to the ground. They both know there’s no way she can move from under him, not at this angle.

J’onn hovers over her, stretched out slightly to keep her in place, his face a few inches above hers. He can feel that emotion practically screaming out of her mind right now, and yet he’s still no closer to working out what it means; not without reading her thoughts, and he refuses to do that. “Are you ready to tell me what’s been bothering you, yet?”

Her heartbeat suddenly starts pounding, and he’s alarmed for a moment. Her pulse had barely raised while they were fighting, but whatever it is she’s keeping from him is clearly big enough that it’s causing a physical reaction in her. They pause, staring at each other, and J’onn waits until she gives in.

“You said, before, that you can read minds? That you’re telepathic?”

Oh. So she’s worried about something she thinks he’s heard? He was teasing her the other day when he’d implied she’d been thinking of something they’d have to talk about another day, but now he races back through their interactions recently to try and work out what could be causing her this much anxiety. Then he suddenly realizes; just before he’d told her who he really is, when she still thought he was Hank Henshaw, she’d thought he was a traitor. Her emotions had been pretty strong at that point, her feelings of betrayal had crashed over him like waves, and he knows that she feels guilty for not trusting in him. That must be what she’s concerned about; she must think that he’s upset that she didn’t trust him.

“Yes, but I try not to actively read people’s minds unless there’s a specific need,” he begins, but he can see how uncomfortable she looks right now, so he tries to reassure her further. “It’s okay, I understand why you were thinking that. It’s not a problem, honestly.”

Alex practically squirms underneath him, and he can feel the mortification rolling off her. He’s confused; he thought that reassuring her would work, but she’s clearly still uncomfortable about something else.

“God, J’onn, I’m so sorry, I know you don’t feel the same and if I’d known that you could read my mind, I never would have thought about--” Alex cuts herself off, but J’onn gets distracted as he shifts slightly against her. He’s just trying to adjust his hold, to make sure he isn’t hurting her, but he can feel the reaction his movements have in her. He can hear her heartbeat kick up a notch again, and she’s feeling _that_ emotion again, the one whose nature keeps eluding him. 

His brief distraction gives her an opening though, and she shifts her weight quickly, throwing him off her. The motion brings her around with him, their positions are flipped and she’s straddling his hips. She goes to lift herself off of him, but it’s like a bolt of lightning has struck him and he realizes exactly what’s happening here. Her words suddenly make sense and he can feel a flash of heat go through him as he realizes that she’s _aroused_. By him.

The reason she’s been so nervous lately is because she’s been thinking of him. Of them, together. 

His hands fly to her hips, keeping her pressed against him, while he tries to figure out what this means. She tries to sit up, still trying to escape what she clearly believes to be an embarrassing one-sided confession, but her movement accidentally causes her to grind down against him and he’s suddenly aware that he’s hard. Alex gasps and automatically moves her hips against him again.

“ _Alex_ ,” J’onn gasps, his fingers tightening their grip on her hips and rocking her down against his hard cock. Her hands press against his abdomen, her fingers twisting in his shirt, but it’s the tiny hitch of breath at the back of her throat that has him moaning deep down in his chest. “Alex, are you sure about this?”

“God, J’onn, how can you not know?” Alex breathes out, her voice sounding desperate. 

He can’t believe that he missed this. He’s spent so much time trying to ignore his own feelings for her, that he’s been completely oblivious about _her_ feelings for _him_.

“Alex…” he trails off into a groan as she rocks down against him again, and he needs _more_. He sits up and wraps an arm around her hips to keep her pressed tight to him, then brushes her hair away from her face. “What was it you were so worried about me hearing you think?”

She blushes slightly and squirms against him, before she tips her head forward to rest against his own. “Read my mind and you’ll see.”

He lets his mental walls drop so that he can see what she’s thinking right now and he’s hit immediately with a whirl of thoughts. He can see himself bending Alex over the desk in his office, pounding into her hard and fast, then suddenly he sees her riding him, bouncing up and down on his cock while he’s sprawled across the sofa he recognises as being in her apartment. The images start to switch faster, almost like Alex’s mind can’t choose what fantasy she wants him to see most. There’s a flash of him thrusting into her mouth, of them tangled together asleep, of his face pressing between her legs, and finally of them kissing, intense and deep. 

Throughout it all though, is an underlying sense of desire and contentment and _love_ , and J’onn can feel the joy bubbling up from deep within him at the knowledge that she loves him as much as he loves her. He cups his hand under her jaw and tilts her face towards him, then presses a gentle kiss to her lips. 

“J’onn, is this-- what are we…” Alex whispers against his lips, cutting off in apparent frustration over not being able to put her question into words. His mental walls are still down so he can feel how nervous she is, but it takes him a moment to realize that it’s because although _he_ now knows how they both feel, _she_ doesn’t yet.

“I love you, Alex,” he reassures her, and the wave of relief that comes off her is almost palpable. “I’ve been in love with you for longer than I should probably admit.”

Alex grins at him and kisses at him, her hands bracketing his face and moving him where she wants him. He can feel the gentle press of her tongue against his lip, so he opens his mouth to her and strokes her tongue with his. The slick slide feels so good that he can’t help groaning into her mouth and he tightens his arm around her waist again, pulling her down against his erection.

They keep kissing and grinding, completely oblivious to where they are until J’onn suddenly hears a sound in the corridor outside the training room and he breaks away from her as he remembers that they can’t do this here. 

“What’s wrong?” Alex says quietly, obviously realizing that there’s a reason he’s stopped.

“I heard someone outside,” he answers. “We probably shouldn’t take this any further here,” he adds, before recognizing how presumptuous that sounded. “I mean, I’m not saying we need to take this any further, that’s completely up to you, but--”

Alex kisses him to shut him up, before standing up and holding a hand out to him. “You’re so cute; we’re definitely taking this further. But you’re right, we shouldn’t be here,” Alex grins at him as she hauls him up on his feet. “My place or yours?”

\---

It takes the longest twenty minutes of J’onn’s life before they get to Alex’s apartment. He’d barely been able to make himself presentable enough to leave work and they’d had to leave separately because they just couldn’t keep their hands off each other. Now that they’re finally in private though, there’s nothing stopping him.

“This is really happening, right?” Alex says, stepping forward to grab hold of J’onn’s hand and tugging him further into her apartment.

“Yes,” J’onn murmurs as he uses her grip to pull her closer to him, wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her fiercely. “I was serious earlier; this only needs to go as far as you’re comfortable with, I don’t want to push you before you’re ready.”

Alex brings her hands up to his face, her thumbs stroking gently over his cheeks, as she smiles softly at him. “Yeah, that’s one of the many reasons why I love you. But I am so beyond ready, J’onn. I just… I really need you to be inside me.”

_Fuck_. J’onn surges forward, kissing her deeply and crushing her body against his. “Fuck, Alex, you can’t just… you can’t just say something like that.”

Alex leans back a little and pulls her top over her head, leaving her standing in front of him in her work pants and bra. It’s nothing fancy, clearly designed with sport usage in mind, but she could be wearing a sack and he’d think she was stunning. 

J’onn wraps his hands around her waist, his fingers almost spanning her entire body, and the shiver that runs through her fascinates him. He can see her nipples getting stiffer, the hard peaks showing through the soft material of her bra, and he needs to touch her, to put his mouth on her. He slides his hands up her body, his thumbs stroking her skin as he goes, until he hits the fabric. He barely pauses before he nudges his thumbs under the material, pushing her bra up her breasts until they’re bared to him, bouncing soft and heavy as they’re released from their support.

“J’onn,” Alex moans his name, and he can feel her tugging at his polo shirt, trying to get the material out from under his belt, but he’s got more important things on his mind right now. J’onn ducks his head down at the same time as he cups his hand under her left breast, then closes his lips around her nipple and sucks at her gently. “Oh, _fuck_.”

He slides his thumb over her other nipple, flicking back and forth in time with his suckling, but he’s barely had his mouth on her for twenty seconds before she’s scrabbling her fingers against his polo shirt, her desperation winning out, and his shirt is being dragged over his head. He breaks away from her in order to get the material out of the way, flinging it somewhere behind him. J’onn takes a moment to pull her bra fully off, throwing it in the same direction as his polo, then he just pauses to look at her.

“What?” Alex asks, thrown by his hesitation.

She’s so beautiful. He can’t stop looking at her, the delicate curve of her collarbone, the softness of her breasts, the spit-slick shine of her nipple. “You’re just… you’re so beautiful, Alex.”

The blush that blooms over her cheeks matches the colour that rises across her chest, and J’onn can feel his heartbeat thump loudly as he falls in love with her even more. He takes hold of her hips and lifts her off the ground, bringing her close to him so she can wrap her thighs around his hips.

“Bedroom?” he asks, wanting nothing more than to lay her down on her bed and strip her, but having utterly no idea which way to go.

Alex gestures behind her towards a corridor leading away from her living area, then wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him, her tongue licking into his mouth and making him groan and try to rut his erection against her. She’s writhing in his arms and so, _so_ , warm that J’onn almost decides to just push her down onto the sofa instead of trying to get her on the bed, but he doesn’t want this to be just about what he wants. He wants this to be good for Alex, and he knows that he doesn’t want their first time to be on her sofa.

He manages to make his way through into her bedroom, although J’onn’s not entirely sure how he managed it; he can only assume that L'zoril is watching over him, helping make his dreams a reality. He kneels on the edge of her bed and leans over to gently place Alex down on the mattress. J’onn pulls back to sit on his heels, his hands running down Alex’s thighs as he watches her, his mind racing through what he wants to do to her, what he wants to do _with_ her. 

She doesn’t give him time to decide before she sits up suddenly, her small fingers fumbling his belt to try and unfasten it. J’onn helps, his belt soon giving way, and then Alex is undoing his pants and tugging them down his hips. J’onn gets off the bed to kick his shoes off and get his pants off the rest of the way, before he climbs back on and starts unfastening Alex’s belt in return. As soon as it’s undone, Alex is squirming, kicking her own shoes off before pushing the material off her hips. J’onn helps by pulling them down her legs, leaving them both in only their underwear.

He hesitates for a second, not wanting to push her faster than she’s comfortable with, but she can read him like a book. 

“I already told you what I want, J’onn,” Alex rolls her eyes and smiles gently at him. “You’re not going to make me wait are you?” She tucks her thumbs into the sides of her panties and pushes them down her thighs until she can kick them off the end of one foot.

She’s sprawled on the bed in front of him, completely naked.

He may pride himself on having excellent control, but there’s no way he can be expected to not react when she looks so perfect and all _his_. J’onn pushes his own underwear down, his erection bobbing slightly when it’s released, and his eyes catch on Alex as she bites her lip and flushes at the sight of him nude.

J’onn takes a step towards her but doesn’t get on the bed. Alex frowns at him, clearly confused about why he’s not joining her, but she seems to understand his intent when he kneels down next to the bed and gently takes hold of her ankles, pulling her down the mattress towards him. He spreads her legs around his shoulders, leaving her completely exposed in front of him. It’s taking everything he’s got to not just push himself inside her and take her hard and fast, but his need to give her pleasure is winning out.

He ducks his face down as he runs his hands up her inner thighs. He uses his thumbs to spread her open, parting the soft curls, and he gently runs his tongue along her clit. She’s already so wet and she tastes so good that he can’t help his hips rocking forward against the side of the mattress a little, trying to get some relief for his aching cock. She’s so turned on that the hood of her clit has already pulled back, so he carefully places a kiss against the exposed flesh before he sucks her into his mouth.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” she gasps loudly, her hips hitching up against his face at the sensation. He could use barely a fraction of his strength to pin her to the mattress, but just the thought of her feeling desperate enough to grind against his face makes him leak precome against the sheets, so instead he lets her move, lets her press herself against his mouth harder. 

J’onn pulls back from her for a second, just long enough to give her a momentary reprieve before he ducks a little lower to press his tongue against her entrance. He laps at the wetness there, his tongue just dipping slightly inside her, before he licks up her hot flesh to her clit, his tongue sliding over her again and again. Her hips keep twitching against him, her pleasure completely overriding her control, and he feels such a deep sense of satisfaction at being able to give her this.

He glances up her body and can’t control the groan that rips out of his throat as he looks at her. She’s arched back, her hands gripping at her full breasts and tweaking her own nipples. Her stomach is stretched taut and the miles of skin makes him crazy, makes him want to mark her all over. J’onn turns his attention back to her pussy spread open in front of him, his urge to make her come all over his face winning over everything else he wants to do to her.

J’onn traces one finger over her entrance, oh so slowly dragging over her, wanting her to feel as desperate as he does. It doesn’t take long for her to get frustrated by his teasing as she rocks her hips up, trying to encourage him to slide his finger further inside her. He gives in, letting just one finger push into her, but the feeling of her around his skin is too much. J’onn presses his face against her inner thigh, trying to get control over his own body as he sinks deeper into her. She’s clenching down on him, so hot and slick, and he can’t help but rut against the side of the bed, his cock painfully hard as he thinks about how she’ll feel spread open on him. He needs to get inside her so bad. 

He doubles his efforts, determined to make her come at least once before he fucks her. He draws his finger out before sliding two back into her, and the feeling of her stretching to accommodate the width of his fingers is the best kind of torture. He licks hard at her clit again, repeating the motion over and over as Alex starts to come apart under him. He can hear how loudly she’s panting, her moans tripping over themselves as she squirms and arches against him. She drops one hand to run down her body, curling around the back of his head, and he can feel the tension in her grip as she tries not to force his face further against her soaked pussy. 

J’onn curls his fingers inside her, rocking his fingertips against her inner walls, trying to find the area that should feel slightly different to the rest. It only takes a few seconds until he’s certain he’s found it, because Alex suddenly arches against him. He quickly wraps his lips around her clit and sucks hard; her reaction is instantaneous. Her thighs tighten almost painfully around his head, her pussy clenches hard against his fingers, and a strangled scream erupts from Alex’s throat. Her entire body tenses under him, so he keeps sucking on her clit, trying to tip her over the edge. The sudden gush of wetness that coats his fingers as her heels dig into his upper back and she grinds against him makes him smirk against her. 

Alex’s thighs start to shake, but J’onn keeps rocking his fingers in and out of her, not letting her come down. He curls his tongue around her clit as he keeps sucking on her, and he tries not to let his own desperation to come get the better of him. He can feel how much he’s leaking, but he’s not quite done with her yet. Her fingers start to press harder against the back of his head, and it’s clear that she doesn’t know if she wants to pull him closer or push him away. She must be so sensitive now and her hips are twitching hard against him, but J’onn doesn’t stop. Instead, he slips a third finger inside her, stretching her even further, and that’s it. Alex sobs loudly and her whole body locks up as she comes again, wetness gushing out of her momentarily and coating J’onn’s face and hand.

He carefully pulls his fingers out of her, giving her a moment to get her breath back, and he grabs his boxers from the floor to wipe at his face. He quickly swipes the material over the head of his cock as well, wiping away some of his pre-come so that he’s not dripping everywhere.

“You okay?” J’onn asks as he gets up from his position on the floor and kneels on the bed, wrapping his hands around Alex’s waist to help push her further back onto the mattress before he lays down next to her.

Alex turns to face him, her body moving sluggishly, almost as though she’s drugged. “Mmmhmm,” she hums at him as she grins, and J’onn can’t help but grin back at her, his heart pounding with a mixture of love and smug pride that he’s managed to affect her this much. 

She rolls into him so that they’re pressing together tightly, and J’onn is trying not to rut against her, wanting to give her time to recover before taking the next step, but apparently Alex has other plans. She hooks one leg over his hip and pushes him until he’s laying flat on his back, then settles across his lap. The move means that she’s spread open over his hard cock, soaking him with how wet she is. 

“Fuck,” he pants out as he thrusts his hips up slightly, his cock sliding against her slick flesh.

“That’s the general idea,” Alex laughs gently at him, resting her hands against his chest and dipping down to press a hot, open-mouthed kiss against his lips. “Or it will be, in a minute,” she adds as she leans across him to reach into her nightstand, her fingers scrambling to get hold of something inside the top drawer.

With the way she’s stretched out over him, her breasts are so close to his face that he can’t pass up the opportunity. Tensing his stomach slightly so he can lift himself a few inches off the bed, J’onn presses his face against her soft, warm skin, and kisses his way towards her nipple, sucking it into his mouth when he gets there.

“Stop distracting me,” Alex jokingly chides him as she moves back, her nipple slipping from between his lips with a popping sound as she sits up again, rocking herself down against his cock.

J’onn raises an eyebrow at her. “I could say the same to you,” he pouts, his hands sliding down her skin until he’s spanning his fingers across her hips, halting her movement against him so he can try to regain some of his control. It’s only then that he notices what she has in her hand: a condom. “I don’t know if that’ll work on me,” he says, suddenly realizing that they’re really about to do this.

“I was just about to ask that, actually,” Alex admits, turning the small square foil over in her hand as she considers their options. “It certainly wouldn’t hurt to use it; we can run some tests later to check if it’s effective?”

J’onn barely has a chance to nod at her before she smirks at him and slides further down his body, straddling his thighs instead of his hips, so she can reach his cock. He reaches above his head to grab the pillows that had fallen to the side earlier and stuffs them under his head so he can watch her comfortably. She takes a few seconds to just look at him, before she drops the condom, still in its packaging, onto his stomach. With her hands free, she strokes down his sides, her fingers dancing along the sensitive skin at the crease of his hips, then suddenly dips her head down to lick in one long line up the underside of his cock, no doubt able to taste herself as well as him.

“ _Alex_ ,” J’onn groans, his hips lifting up automatically at the sensation of her tongue dragging along him. He desperately wants to thrust inside her mouth, but he knows that if he does that then he won’t be able to last long enough to fuck her. “I can’t-- I’m too close, please.”

“We’re picking this up later, don’t you worry,” she winks at him, and his cock twitches painfully hard at the promise. She grabs the condom from his stomach and carefully rips it open before checking it’s the right way around, pinching the tip, and then rolling it down his skin. The feeling is so strange; although he knows how they work in theory, he’s never actually tried to put one on before. He’s glad that she’d taken the initiative to put it on him, because he’s honestly not sure he’d have been able to do it without fumbling.

“Does it feel okay?” Alex asks him, her hands moving back up his skin to lean against his chest slightly as she shifts her knees back up the bed so she can hover over his hips again.

“It’s… strange,” J’onn tries to explain, not sure he knows the right words, “but I think it’s on right.”

Alex just nods at him as though she understands what he means. “Are you ready?”

J’onn huffs a laugh out quietly. “Aren’t I supposed to be asking you that?”

“When have we ever done what we’re supposed to do?” she grins at him, her cheeky smile making his heart pound in his chest again. He’s so utterly in love with her that it almost hurts.

“I’m ready,” he says softly, his eyes darting between the adoring look on her face and down to where they’re almost joined.

Alex just nods again, one quick movement, almost as though she’s reassuring herself just as much as him. J’onn is mesmerised as he watches her lift up slightly on her knees and shuffle forwards another inch, her hand wrapping around his cock to guide him into position. She shifts again slightly and then suddenly he can feel her opening up around him; the heat is almost unbelievable, and his eyes automatically roll back in his head as she slides down his length, her earlier orgasm slicking the way and enabling her to take him in in one devastatingly smooth move.

J’onn grabs hold of her hips to still her movements for a moment while he tries to get used to the feeling of being inside her, but Alex squirms against the hold, clearly needing to move. Instead, he uses his strength to lift her, then carefully pull her back down onto him, the feeling of entering her already becoming one that he can’t live without. 

“ _God_ , J’onn, I need to--” Alex cuts herself off, and instead she grabs hold of his hands and pulls them off her hips, stretching over him to press his wrists into the pillow at either side of his head. The change in angle allows him to slip slightly deeper into her, and the thought of laying underneath her while she’s in charge and takes what she needs from him is almost enough to tip him over the edge already.

Alex sits back up again and presses her hands to his chest to gain some leverage, so J’onn tucks his hands underneath his head to make sure he can keep them where she wants them. She grins at him, then lifts up on her knees and slams down quickly on him, repeating the motion over and over as she rides him hard. They’re both panting loudly with the effort, and J’onn finds that his hips keep lifting up to meet hers, his urge to fuck her hard and fast preventing him from staying still. Alex seems to approve though, if the way he can feel her clenching down on him is any indication. 

She slows her movements, grinding her hips against his, and he drags his gaze away from where her pussy is spread wide around him to look at her face; she’s practically glowing, strands of her hair sticking slightly to her face, a flush creeping right the way down across her collarbones, and he honestly doesn’t think she’s ever looked more beautiful. Her fingers drag down his chest and stroke along his stomach as she bites at her lip, and he can see how close she is to another orgasm.

“I need… I can’t…” Alex trails off, not quite able to put in words what she needs, so J’onn decides to go with his gut instinct. He drops his hands down to her hips again, holding her tight against him as he suddenly rolls them until she’s on her back, with J’onn between her legs.

“You don’t have to do everything yourself, Alex,” he murmurs against her lips as he kisses her. He pulls his hips back slowly, the drag of his cock pulling out of her almost making him lose his mind, before he fucks back into her again, over and over. “We’re a team.”

Alex arches underneath him, trying to press even closer to him, her fingers scrabbling for purchase against the slick skin of his back. She pulls her knees up so they’re pressing into his sides, and on his next thrust in, he slides even deeper again. 

“Harder,” she pants against his mouth between kisses, “I want to be able to feel you inside me for days.”

And _fuck_ , that nearly finishes him off. He’s been on edge for too long now, and he needs to come, needs to come _inside her_. He pushes his hands into the mattress on either side of her face for leverage, then snaps his hips forward, as fast and hard as he dares. He doesn’t want to hurt her, but he does want to give her what she wants. The moans breaking free from her throat tell him that he’s on the right side of the fine line between the two, but when she suddenly arches hard and grips down on him, her voice giving way into a strangled scream as she comes apart beneath him, it’s all over. He gets as far into her as he can then lets go, his cock pulsing as he comes hard, his hips stuttering against her as the feelings become too much for him to process.

He can only hold himself up for a few seconds afterwards, but he doesn’t want to crush her, so he carefully pulls out of her and rolls to his side, tugging her loose-limbed body towards him so they stay tangled together.

“Oh my god, J’onn,” she pants against his collarbone, her face pressing against the crook of his neck. 

“Yeah,” he whispers into her hair in agreement as he drops a kiss to the top of her head, his arms coming up to wrap around her tiny waist, needing to feel her against him. His cock is starting to soften where it’s pressed to her hip, and he knows he needs to move in order to get rid of the condom, but he’s not sure he has the energy right now.

She pokes his side slightly, making him jump. “C’mon, we need to get cleaned up, then we can get some sleep.”

“It’s like you were reading my mind,” he says, not even thinking about his choice of words.

Alex just raises an eyebrow at him. “Yeah, well if you hadn’t been so noble and had read my mind months ago, we could have been doing this a lot earlier,” she teases.

J’onn laughs and kisses her again. “You’ll just have to tell me what you want in the future, okay?”

She props herself up on one arm and looks down at him, the love and devotion she feels for him showing clearly in her eyes. “Yeah, I’m okay with that.”

He pulls her back down against him and kisses her again, knowing that he’ll never get tired of the feel of her lips on his, and he thanks every god that he can think of for bringing her into his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited to have posted my first J'alex fic! I'm about 19k words through another fic for this pairing, which I'm hoping to post soon as it's set immediately at the end of season 1, and I don't want it to be jossed too much...
> 
> I'm also over on [tumblr](http://oddlyfamiliar.tumblr.com/) if anyone wants to say hi over there!


End file.
